Miles-Esme Conflict
The friendship between Miles Hollingsworth III and Esme Song began in Season 15. Friendship History Season 15 In #NoFilter, Esme and Miles are in the same English class. She doesn't speak, but pays close attention to Miles. In #YesMeansYes, in English class, she frames Miles for cutting off her hair, and he gets detention. She later reveals she did this because he was talking about he didn't want to go home to have dinner with his father. Esme tells him to get proof since he believes his dad can't still be trusted. Esme goes with Miles to break into Mr. Hollingsworth's apartment, and they find an email Miles's father sent to Andrea, whom he was having an affair with, asking her to stay away from him. Their investigation is cut short when his father's cleaning lady shows up, and they have to hide in a closet. Esme initiates a kiss with Miles, and they make out. The next day, out the front of the school, Esme gets Winston to leave and realises Miles told Winston that they made-out, Esme holds his hand and asks how she can put a smile on his face?, he says convince my mum to dump my dad. Esme tells Miles there will always be peple in your life that upset you, they sit down on a bench. Esme tells Miles to find a way to control his feelings, and she gives him anxiety pills, Hunter briefly interrupts to tell Miles to come meet them in the car, Esme tells Miles to take 2 pills and call her in the morning before kissing him on the check and bailing. In #NotOkay, they are seeing flirting with each other in the hallway. Later, they run into Tristan when he is about to go on his date with Vijay and tease him about it. Tristan questions their relationship and they say they identify as siblings, but then kiss each other. While Tristan and Vijay are on their date, Esme and Miles are both seen laughing at them in the background. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, In class, Esme gives Miles more pills. Miles next to Esme and Winston whats to know how hes getting though things? and then finds Miles drugs and asks what they are? Esme says they are rizatriptan, Winston tells Miles they can be super addictive, Esme asks if they help?, Miles says he doesn't want to take them forever, Esme says why not?, Miles asks what happens if he stops taking them. Esme tells Miles that if he tries to get off the anxiety pills for good, he will spontaneously combust and have withdrawls. Esme tells him he'll go back to being a mess every single time someone mentions "daddy". Winston tells Miles he's as messed up as Esme is if he keeps taking the drugs. After Miles decides to go off the pills, he collapses and calls Esme. She tells him that he's having a panic attack and how to relieve himself from it. They later sneak into the girls's locker room to steal anxiety pills since Esme believes that girls in grade 10 will most likely have them. After they find someone's prescription, Esme tells him how to take them and he does. Later, they smile at each other in class when Mr. Mitchell tells the class their assignment is reading Miles' story. After Winston tells Miles that him taking the pills is dangerous, Miles says that Esme is currently the only person that cares about him and she smirks and they walk out of class while Miles holding her shoulders. In #NotAllMen, they both tease Hunter about his gaming club. Trivia *Esme gave Miles anxiety pills. *Esme dislikes Miles' best friend Winston Chu. *Esme pretended to hurt herself to get Miles back. Gallery Tumblr nztrl6nO5p1r5uoxco1 540.jpg 6ytty.png 66hhhh.png 77hhh.png 68yuuyyyiuiyu.png 989uh.png 89uyyuuy.png Tumblr nzgwd3YzLV1r5uoxco1 540.jpg Te535345.png Iloveyoutwosomuchlmaooo.png 89dfsdifj.png CYO2EJ5UkAEcUaU.jpg 4rssfdsf.png 45rfsese.png 56gdfgad.png T545455t.png Htyhttyty.png Yhytyttyty.png Hyyytyt.png Uiouuioui9909.png 67ty.png Esmilesjudging.png 65y65yyt.png 6y6y5656.png T54t5t5t.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 15 Category:Conflicts